


Flustered

by Janice_Outlaw



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Outlaw/pseuds/Janice_Outlaw
Summary: Waverly thinks Nicole doesn't have the same ideas when it comes to strap-ons. They soon find they're on the same page after all.





	1. Daddy?

To be honest, Waverly was a bit confused. Everything was happening so quickly.

Waverly and Nicole were Snuggled into their warm blankets when Nicole brought it up. Waverly sat with her back against Nicole’s chest.

“Hey, waves?” Nicole asked. Her voice wavered with nervousness.

“Yes, pumpkin?” Nicole blushed at the absurdly sweet name.

“Have you ever, you know,” Nicole pauses, “thought about us using a strap-on?”

She’s met with silence. Waverly was thinking. Hell, Waverly was always thinking, however, she is currently thinking and contemplating every possible answer to this question. If she were to answer truthfully, she’d say yes. Of course, she did. She’d had dreams about Nicole strapped-in, sliding inside of her roughly, holding her wrists above her head. She’d thought about Nicole taking her on her knees, how it would feel to completely surrender to Nicole. She’d definitely thought of them using a strap-on and much more. She wouldn’t answer the question with so much detail though. If there was one thing she’d learned, a simple answer is just as good as a long one, as long as they’re both right.  
Right?

“Yea, I’ve thought about it, why?”

“Well, I think It’s pretty obvious why,” Nicole replied. Waverly could hear the smirk on her mouth. “I was at the online the other day,” Nicole said moving from her seat behind Waverly to the foot of the bed. She slid to the floor and reached under the bed to grab an open cardboard box. “when I came across some stuff that definitely peaked my interest.”

Nicole brought the box back up to the bed with her and sat across from Waverly who’d tucked her legs under herself.

“I want to use it with you.” There wasn’t a waver in Nicole’s voice anymore. There was only a sureness. Waverly liked it. She liked it a lot.

“Oh. I think I’d like that.” Waverly says. She just wants Nicole to open the box and let her see.

“I bet you would baby girl.” Nicole chuckled.

“When are we going to use it?”

“When do you want to?” Nicole smirked and moved the box from in front of her. She moved in between Waverly’s legs and pushed Waverly back onto the pillows.

“W-well. Wynonna is out all day today…” Waverly trails off.

“Really now? Eager, are we?” Nicole says leaning down to nip at Waverly’s neck. She gasps and feels Nicole’s smirk on her skin before nipping a bit harder.

“N-nicole,” Waverly whispered.

“Yes, Waves?” Nicole lifted Waverly’s leg around her waist and ground her thigh down into her. Waverly threw her head back.

“Fuck, Nicole.”

“Tell me what you want, babygirl.” Waverly felt the effects of the word somewhere deep inside of her. She felt it in the pit of her stomach only for it to travel up her spine and out of her mouth and into an uncharacteristically loud moan.  
Nicole pushed her thigh into Waverly’s sensitive center again before sinking her teeth into her earlobe.

“Nicole,” Waverly gasped.

“Tell me what you want, babygirl. I won’t ask again.” Nicole warned. She moved her tongue over the bite marks on Waverly’s neck before sucking harshly just behind her ear and grinding down onto the girl once more.

“T-the stra-fuck- the strap. Just fuck me, please. Just fuck me. Please. Just fuck me.” Waverly repeated into a whisper.

“Of course, babygirl. I’d love to.” Nicole meant it. Far more than Waverly realized.  
She sits up and strips her clothes before hastily strapping in. The dildo was nicely sized. Seven inches long and thick enough for Waverly to feel. Nicole is sure she’d chosen right.

“You’ve still got some clothes on babygirl.” Nicole says. She leans forward and strips Waverly of her pants. Slowly Nicole drags the pants down Waverly’s legs, she tossed the pants to the side. She took up her spot between Waverly’s legs again, claiming her lips. It was rougher this time around with Waverly’s legs hitched upon Nicole’s hips and Nicole grinding down onto Waverly who could hardly contain herself. She broke her kiss with Nicole who seemed unsatisfied with the notion only to move on the Waverly’s already slightly bruised neck. Both women know it would look far more peppered in bruises after the whole ordeal.

“Nicole!” Waverly moaned after a particularly rough bit on her neck. “Please!”  
Nicole smirked. She hooked her fingers into Waverly’s panties before pulling them down her legs.  
Her glistening cunt looked more than delectable to Nicole. She looked up at Waverly who looked at her before smirking, once again, and attaching her mouth to Waverly’s cunt. One broad tongue sliding from Waverly’s opening to her clit seemed to do everything Waverly wanted for about five seconds judging by the sound to the moan.

“Nicole,” Waverly moaned, fisting a sheet. Nicole’s mouth seemed to be everywhere at once and it was driving Waverly crazy.

“F-fuck, Nicole,” she continued. Nicole moved her focus to Waverly’s clit, sucking it into her mouth. Before Nicole knew it, a hand was in her hair trying to pull her closer she  
couldn’t be physically closer to.

Waverly began to grind her cunt onto Nicole’s mouth, slowly at first, looking for more friction. Nicole decided to give her more. Who was she to deny Waverly? She slid two deft fingers into Waverly, whose head had rolled back.

“Uh, Fuck. Ni-Nicole.”

Waverly was at the edge, waiting to be thrown off, but she didn’t know what she needed. Nicole was already giving her everything.  
Nicole slides a third finger in to join the first two and Waverly finds herself flying over the edge.

“Uuh, Daddy!” Waverly moaned just as Nicole’s mouth was flooded with her juices. Nicole sat up, her fingers still inside Waverly slowly stroking.  
Everything stood still. Waverly had never called her that before. ‘Daddy’.

Waverly seemed unaware of the apparent slip of the tongue in her afterglow, but it was all Nicole could think of. The dildo hanging from her crotch her finger still in Waverly’s gasping cunt and the warmth she felt between her legs.

As Waverly came to her eyes grew wide.

“Nicole, I’m so sorry, it just slipped out. It won’t happen again, I know it’s kind of weird.” Waverly assured her sitting up.

“Don’t apologize babygirl. To be honest, it was hot. I’d love to be your daddy.”

“Oh,” Waverly said surprised. If Waverly had been wearing underwear they’d be even more of a mess, instead she’s sure she’s simply soaked the sheets.

“That’s all you got babygirl?” Nicole asked her. Waverly felt that word again. Nicole, once again, pushed Waverly onto her back. “I’m going to fuck you now.” She whispered into her ear.

“Please,” Waverly begged further, Nicole between her legs, her lengthy addition felt more now than earlier. Waverly dug her nails into Nicole’s back.

“I love it when you beg babygirl.”


	2. Damn, Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets what she asked for and Nicole gives it to her.

The only thing you could hear in the room was Waverly’s rough breathing.

In. Out.

Every breath felt like a thousand years’ time, lying in wait for her lover, the love of her life, her honey bun, her Nicole to ravage her. It seemed almost torturous, the amount of time Nicole was taking to fulfill her one simple wish.

Nicole was busy dictating to Waverly all the different ways she’d fuck her into oblivion.

“N-Nicole.” Waverly gasped as Nicole ground into her for what seemed the millionth time.

“What happened to daddy, babygirl?”

“I’ll call you daddy when you actually fuck me!” Waverly said, mostly out of aggravation. Actually, completely out of aggravation. If you’re gonna tell them all the wonderful ways you’re going to destroy their perception of sex and then not do it, you can expect to be snapped at. However, Nicole wouldn’t have it.

“Babygirl,” Nicole said a cruel smirk on her face, “who’d have thought you’d had such a potty mouth. And to think, you were voted nicest in Purgatory, you’ve even got the sash to prove it.”

Nicole held herself over Waverly by her forearms, their chests just barely grazing. Waverly ran her hands down Nicole’s back to her ass squeezing firmly.

“Please daddy, please fuck me?” Waverly pleaded, her eyes wide, lips in a deep pout.

“Oh, no babygirl, that’s not gonna work. Either keep your hands to yourself or lose them.” Nice said before leaning in to kiss Waverly again, deep and hungry for more.

Waverly could feel Nicole adjusting herself while they kissed, she wished she could see her. She felt the head of her cock glide along her opening and huffed. She could feel the anticipation flowing through her veins.

“You ready babygirl?” Nicole asked.

“Yes, just” Nicole cut Waverly’s sassy comeback short entering her abruptly. Waverly’s hands flew to Nicole’s back, her nails digging in. “Fuck.”

Nicole stayed put to let Waverly gather herself and adjust before moving. She started with shallower thrusts pulling out just slightly before gliding back in.

“I bet champ didn’t feel like this, did he babygirl?” Nicole whispered into Waverly ear taking a nibble here and there making her whimper.

“Did he ever make you feel like this, Waverly?” Nicole asked.

“Maybe not but he sure got to the point.” Waverly snipped. Nicole arched an eyebrow at the challenge. She lifted Waverly’s leg to her hip.

“You’re in for it now, babygirl.” Nicole smiled sweetly thrusting roughly into Waverly. Waverly was more than wet enough to accommodate the rapid and rough pace.

“F-fuck, Nicole,” Waverly moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back into the pillow.

“No more, Nicole, it’s daddy now babygirl.” Nicole said slightly out of breath. Waverly’s hands flew to Nicole’s back, scrapping down with her blunt fingernails almost definitely leaving marks.

Nicole began kissing down the other side of Waverly’s neck, just behind her ear, sucking harshly.

“Daddy,” Waverly whimpered.

Nicole sat up, continuing to drive into Waverly, grabbed Waverly’s hands and held them over her head against the soft pillow.

“I warned you babygirl,” Nicole whispered.

Waverly was on the edge and Nicole was giving everything to her and soon it seemed like it would be just a bit too much. Waverly struggled against Nicole’s hands as the sensations became insurmountable. She drove in with force and pulled out until almost the entire dildo was out of Waverly’s cunt before plunging in again. The brunette seemed to barely be able to take it anymore.

“Daddy!” Waverly exclaimed. She brought her other leg up to join the first where she hooked them together at Nicole lower back attempting to pull her closer and feel everything.

“That’s rights babygirl,” Nicole says breathing deep, “just take it.”

“F-fuck, Daddy, I’m so close,” Waverly whined, continuing her struggle against Nicole’s hands holding her down.

This was everything Waverly wanted or at least part of it. Nicole had taken control in a major way, and had no problem executing her authority. Waverly was on cloud nine and if there were more clouds higher in the sky she’d be there, but alas. All Waverly could do was lay there and take it like Nicole said.

And she was, taking it that way, though not very well. She quaked, her whole body feeling the pleasure Nicole forced upon her. She whimpered, unable to really voice everything she wanted to say, and boy did she want to say a lot. Things like, _Damn, Daddy_ or _Fuck, Daddy, don’t stop._ But she seemed voiceless, trapped in her pleasure.

“Tell me how it feels, babygirl.” Nicole said. “Tell how it feels to be fucked.”

Waverly moaned at the words. She doesn’t answer Nicole who somehow begins and even more brutal pace sending Waverly reeling.

“Tell me how it feels or I stop babygirl,”

Waverly gathered herself, mustering all the thought she had while Nicole fucked her to another universe.

“It feels so good,” She gasped.

“Surely that’s not all you have to say, babygirl.” Nicole smirked slapping Waverly’s ass.

“Oh, Fuck!” Waverly moaned. The sharp pain in her ass and the extreme pleasure in her…well everywhere else was about to send her over the edge again.

“How does it feel Waverly?” Nicole more forcefully sitting up, releasing Waverly’s hands. Waverly opened her eyes at the prospect. “Nah ah ah, love, leave them there.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hips, her legs already wrapped around her waist. Nicole knew this was the home stretch as she looked at the trembling woman stretched out below her.

“It feels so good daddy! Please don’t stop! I’m so close!” She cried out. Waverly was completely out of it by now and Nicole took all the credit.

Nicole pushed through to the home stretch giving her all she had, over and over and over. The stimulation from the base of the dildo on Nicole’s clit was about to send her over the edge as well, but there was no way she’d let herself cum first.

She took a hand off of Waverly’s hip and slipped it between them moving her thumb slightly over clit.

“Uh, daddy!” Waverly exclaimed. Nicole put more pressure on her clit, moving it in tight circles. It only took a few seconds and two or three more thrusts before Waverly called out “I’m gonna cum, daddy!”

“Cum for me, babygirl.” Nicole said feeling her finish within her grasp as Waverly arched into her moaning and groaning. She could feel the excess juices leaking out of Waverly onto the dildo. A few more deep thrusts and she came moaning with Waverly.

“Fuck,” Nicole said. She released Waverly’s hips and slid out of her before unstrapping and falling on the bed next to a still quaking Waverly.

“I wonder what Wynonna would say when she finds out you call me daddy?” Nicole voiced.

“She already knows haughstuff!” Wynonna yelled from outside the door.

“Dammit, Wynonna!!” Waverly yelled.

“I thought you said she was out today?!” Nicole said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic, go easy on me?
> 
> tumblr @sapphicsaplently  
> yep.


End file.
